leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drink
A drink is a type of item from the Pokémon games. Most can be used during or outside of a to restore a Pokémon's . They are usually a cheap alternative to Potions, but are rarely purchasable in bulk. also introduced a special variety of drinks collectively referred to as Berry Juices that can be bought or made at the Juice Shoppe in Lumiose City. These drinks are made by combining different together and have a variety of effects, such as increasing friendship, EVs, or level. These drinks are not able to be stored in the Bag, however, and must be given immediately to a Pokémon in the player's party. Acquisition Drinks are found in a variety of special places. The main three, Fresh Water, Soda Pop, and Lemonade, can be bought from Vending Machines; Moomoo Milk can be bought from Moomoo Farm in Johto, Vending Machines in , and at the Café Cabin in Sinnoh. They can be bought in bulk in only two places, in the Two Island Market Stall (after certain requirements are met) and at Mt. Moon Square. In Generation V, Vending Machines are much more common, being located in Shopping Mall Nine, Twist Mountain, , , Cold Storage, , Marvelous Bridge, and Village Bridge, as well as in several cities and towns. Moomoo Milk can be purchased from the market in Driftveil City in single bottles or by the dozen. Berry Juice can be won on board the Royal Unova or bought in Black City. Fresh Water can also be purchased in Black City and can be obtained from the Clyde in every Gym. When purchasing a drink in the Generation III and , there is a 1/64 chance that the may also receive an extra drink for free. In Generation V, this chance is increased to a 1/32 chance. In , there is also a chance of an extra drink, with an even slimmer chance of two extra drinks. When this happens, the message "Score! An extra can of dropped down!", "Bonus! Another can of dropped down.", or is displayed, depending on the generation. In , there is a Medal for having this happen. Use A thirsty girl on the roof of Celadon Department Store will give TMs in exchange for one of the Vending Machine drinks. The TMs vary between generations. In Generation I, the girl trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. In Generation III, the girl trades for Fresh Water, for Soda Pop, and for Lemonade. Types of drink |effect=Restores 50Gen. I- /30 HP. |effect2=Give to thirsty girl at Celadon Department Store in exchange for or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. Give five to the thirsty guy at each of the Unova bridges, starting and ending with Skyarrow Bridge, in exchange for twelve bottles of Moomoo Milk. Give to the at the entrance to Haina Desert in exchange for three Adrenaline Orbs. |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 50 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 50. |descrse=A mineral water that restores HP by 50 points. |descfrlg=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |desccoloxd=A mineral water that restores HP by 50 points. |descdppthgss=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descbwb2w2=Water with a high mineral content. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 50 points. |descxyoras=Water with a high mineral content. When consumed, it restores 50 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=Water with a high mineral content. When consumed, it restores up to 30 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store, |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop, , , , , , , |locbw=Vending Machines, Gym guide, Desert Resort, Small Court, Black City |locb2w2=Vending Machines, Gym guide, Skyarrow Bridge, Marvelous Bridge, Join Avenue ( , ) |locxy=Couriway Town, Kalos Power Plant, |locoras=Vending Machines, |locsm=Vending Machines, Hau'oli City, Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch, Festival Plaza ( , ) |tcg=Fresh Water Set (Primal Clash 129) |main=Fresh Water }} |buyable=yes |effect=Restores 60Gen. I- /50 HP. |effect2=Give to thirsty girl at Celadon Department Store in exchange for or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 60 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 60. |descrse=A fizzy soda drink that restores HP by 60 points. |descfrlg=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |desccoloxd=A fizzy soda drink that restores HP by 60 points. |descdppthgss=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |descbwb2w2=A fizzy soda drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 60 points. |descxyoras=A highly carbonated soda drink. When consumed, it restores 60 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=A highly carbonated soda drink. When consumed, it restores up to 50 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store, |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop, , , , |locbw=Vending Machines, Passerby Analytics HQ, Nacrene City |locb2w2=Vending Machines, Passerby Analytics HQ, Join Avenue ( ) |locxy=Cyllage City, |locoras=Vending Machines, |locsm=Vending Machines, Paniola Ranch, Royal Avenue, Hano Beach, Festival Plaza ( , ) |main=Soda Pop }} |buyable=yes |effect=Restores 80Gen. I- /70 HP. |effect2=Give to thirsty girl at Celadon Department Store in exchange for or . Give to the Saffron City guards to be granted access to the city. Leave at the Memorial Pillar to receive . |descstad=Restores HP that have been lost in battle by 80 HP. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 80. |descrse=A very sweet drink that restores HP by 80 points. |descfrlg=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |desccoloxd=A very sweet drink that restores HP by 80 points. |descdppthgss=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |descbwb2w2=A very sweet drink. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 80 points. |descxyoras=A very sweet and refreshing drink. When consumed, it restores 80 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=A very sweet and refreshing drink. When consumed, it restores up to 70 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Mt. Moon Square Shop |locrse=Lilycove Department Store |loccolo=The Under |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store, Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Pokéathlon Dome, Mt. Moon Square Shop, , , |locbw=Vending Machines, Castelia City, |locb2w2=Vending Machines, Join Avenue ( ), Pokéstar Studios |locxy=PokéMileage Club, |locoras=Vending Machines, |locsm=Vending Machines, Heahea City, Royal Avenue, , , , Festival Plaza ( , ) |main=Lemonade }} , held by |loce=Held by |locfrlg=Two Island Market Stall |locxd=Pyrite Town |locdppt=Café Cabin on , held by , held by Hayley's Miltank |lochgss=Moomoo Farm on , held by , , , |locbw=Big Stadium and Small Court, Driftveil City |locb2w2=Join Avenue ( , ), Driftveil City, Castelia City, Pokéstar Studios, Skyarrow Bridge (12 bottles) |locxy=Dendemille Town, Lumiose City (Loto-ID Center, Galette Stand), PokéMileage Club, , held by |locoras=Lavaridge Town, Lilycove Department Store lottery (1 digit), any Contest Hall (from after winning a Master Rank contest in four categories), |locsm=Paniola Ranch, Battle Tree, Festival Plaza ( ), held by |tcg=Moo-Moo Milk (Neo Genesis 101) |main=Moomoo Milk }} . Can be activated as a held item. |descgsc=Restores Pokémon HP by 20. |descrse=A 100% pure juice that restores HP by 20 points. |descfrlg=A 100% pure juice. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 20 points. |desccoloxd=A 100% pure juice that restores HP by 20 points. |descdppthgss=A 100% pure juice made of Berries. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by just 20 points. |descbwb2w2=A 100% pure juice made of Berries. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by just 20 points. |descxyoras=A 100 percent pure juice made of Berries. When consumed, it restores 20 HP to an injured Pokémon. |descsm=A 100 percent pure juice made of Berries. When consumed, it restores 20 HP to an injured Pokémon. |locgsc=Held by Shuckie, held by , made by over time if it is given a |locfrlg=Held by |lochgss=Held by Shuckie, held by |locbw=Black City , Royal Unova (on ), held by |locb2w2=Undella Town, Join Avenue ( ), Pokéstar Studios, Royal Unova (on Tuesday), Nuvema Town, held by |locxy=Lumiose City (South Boulevard Pokémon Center), PokéMileage Club, Camphrier Town |locoras=Mauville City |locsm=Festival Plaza ( ) |notes=A separate kind of drink also known as Berry Juices are sold at the Juice Shoppe and have a variety of stat effects. |main=Berry Juice }} Artwork Pokémon Global Link In spin-off series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Mystery Dungeon series there exist health drinks that have various effects on the consumer such as regaining PP, raising a stat, and raising IQ. In Explorers of Sky, Spinda's Juice Bar in Spinda's Café offers to make drinks out of edible items with various effects. In the anime In ''Electric Shock Showdown, was seen buying a can of Lemonade from a Vending Machine in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. In A Better Pill to Swallow, Old Man Shuckle was seen mixing various sorts of Berry Juice with his , their effects varying from curing indigestion to attracting Pokémon. In Brave the Wave, Jessie and James served two customers cans of Lemonade. In the dub, they were referred to as "Super Sodas". In Abandon Ship!, a disguised gave and a can of Lemonade each while on a boat to Slateport City. Later, while on the Forsaken Ship, gave the group more Lemonades. In An Egg Scramble!, bottles of Moomoo Milk were one of the things Khoury was selling at the Johto Festival. Khoury's father also gave Ash and his friends cones of ice cream made out of Moomoo Milk, while Jessie was seen drinking a bottle of stolen Moomoo Milk. In Triple Leaders, Triple Threats!, Cress offered to bring Ash a Soda Pop, but he declined, wanting to have a Gym rather than a lunch. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Ash and were seen drinking Moomoo Milk, while Stephan was seen drinking Soda Pop. In Lost at the League!, a vendor gave a Soda Pop to , and Stephan was seen drinking a Moomoo Milk. In Defending the Homeland!, mentioned having used Berry Juice as part of a new recipe that he had just made for the group. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, and Ash delivered Moomoo Milk to some of the residents of Alola, including and . In Big Sky, Small Fry!, gave some Moomoo Milk to Snowy while visiting Kiawe's family farm. In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, Officer Jenny's Gumshoos was seen drinking some Moomoo Milk. In Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, Ash and were seen drinking some Moomoo Milk. Later in the episode, during a pit stop at the Charjabug race, Ash gave Sophocles's Charjabug some Moomoo Milk for it to reenergize. After Sophocles's team won the race, Kiawe took the chance to advertise his Moomoo Milk on television. In A Dream Encounter!, Kiawe offered a bottle of Moomoo Milk to Nebby, but like almost all of the other foods and drinks offered to it, Nebby rejected it, much to Kiawe's exasperation. In The Dex Can't Help It!, Kiawe delivered a silo of Moomoo Milk to Mallow. In SM113, a Soda Pop appeared as a part of a TV show starring Mallow, Lillie, and . Lemonade anime.png|A Lemonade Berry Juice anime.png|Berry Juice Moomoo Milk anime.png|Moomoo Milk Soda Pop anime.png|A Soda Pop In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Lemonade made a brief appearance as one of the items in 's Bag in A Hollow Victreebel. Eusine was given several bottles of Moomoo Milk by the Miltank Farmers in Miltank Melee. When he had finished healing Miltank Farmers' Miltank, he was surprised by , causing him to drop all the bottles, breaking them in the process. Todd Snap was seen drinking a bottle of Fresh Water in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo. As he was unable to drink the whole bottle, he poured the remaining water onto what he thought was a tree, but soon turned out to be a wild , causing it to attack him and requiring to calm it down. Cynthia's grandmother enjoys drinking Moomoo Milks at Café Cabin, as first shown in Suffering Psyduck. Cassius was seen drinking a bottle of Moomoo Milk in Overthrowing a Tyrunt. Various items PS022.png|A Lemonade File:Fresh Water Adventures.png|A Fresh Water Moomoo Milk Adventures.png|Moomoo Milks In the TCG Moomoo Milk is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a . First released in the expansion as Moo-Moo Milk, a reprint in the expansion changed it to Moomoo Milk. This name change and slight difference in each card's effect prompted a ruling that declared the prints as different cards. |type=Trainer|enset=Neo Genesis|enrarity=Common|ennum=101/111|jpsetlink=Neo Genesis|jpset=Gold, Silver, to a New World...|jprarity=Common|jpset2=Pokémon VS|jprarity2=Common|jpnum2=131/141|enset3=Expedition Base Set|enrarity3=Common|ennum3=155/165|jpset3=Pokémon-e Starter Deck|jpnum3=029/029}} |type=Item|enset=HeartGold & SoulSilver|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=94/123|jpsetlink=HeartGold & SoulSilver|jpset=SoulSilver Collection|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=066/070|jpset2=Steelix Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum2=013/019|ensetlink3=HS Trainer Kit|enset3=Raichu Half Deck|ennum3=1/30|ensetlink4=HS Trainer Kit|enset4=Raichu Half Deck|ennum4=26/30}} Category:Items Category:Medicine Category:HP-restoring items de:Heilitems#Getr.C3.A4nke fr:Boisson it:Bevande zh:饮料